Miley Tells
by AsIAmBeYourself
Summary: What happens when Jake finds out about Miley. Things happen and Miley ends up in the hospital, but will she be ok or not? Definite Jiley.
1. Chapter 1

No one's pov 

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver walked into their middle school Sea View Middle School that Friday morning. Miley was at her locker getting her books when none other than the television and movie star Jake Ryan walks up to her.

"Hey Miley," he said.

"Oh hey Jake. Whats up," she said back.

"I was wondering. Are you doing anything tonight," he asked kind of nervously. Everyone knew that Jake liked Miley and that Miley liked hi back, but he never had the courage to ask her out until now.

"Well I have this Han- I mean I have this thing that I have to go to tonight. Sorry Jake."

"No that's of I'll find someone else to go to a Hannah Montana concert with me," he said with a disappointed sound in his voice.

"Lilly loves Hannah Montana. Maybe she will go with you," Miley said, "you know what I'll go tell her myself."

"Ok see you around Miley," he said as he walked off to homroom

"You have no idea," Miley said as she walked up to her best friends locker. "Hey Lilly," Miley said as Lilly was just about to leave.

"Oh hey Miley. Did I just see you talking to Jake over there?" she asked

"Yeah, he asked me to go to a Hannah Montana concert tonight, but I can't go and you know why so he said that you can go instead.

"That sounds great. But Miley you know that you are going to have to tell him sometime that you are Hannah Montana."

"I know, but not now. I don't think that it is the right time."

"Ok you do whatever you have to. Bye Miley see you later."

"Bye."

Jake's POV 

Did I just hear what I think I heard? Is Miley really Hannah Montana? That would explain why Hannah practiclly hated me when we first met. They do look and talk alike. Well I'll find out at the concert with Lilly tonight.

"Hey Lilly did Miley talk to you about the concert tonight?" I asked

"Yeah she did. And I'll go with you. But only if you want me to," she said

"Of course I want you to go your one of my friends."

"That's great to hear. Well pick me up around 6:00 and we can go back stage."

"You can get back stage? I tried, but I couldn't and I'm famous," I said kind of surprised

"Yeah well I know Hannah personally and she lets me go back to see her and she said that when I go to one of her concerts I can bring back anyone I want to."

"I know Hannah personally too and I can't get back stage."

"Well you'll be going back tonight."

"Anyway do you know when Miley is free by any chance?"

"Um Lilly did you hear me?" I asked seeing as she didn't answer me.

"Um Yeah. I know she's free on Sunday," she finally said. " Ok see you later Jake. Bye."

"Um ok," I said kind of confused.

At the concert back stage

"So are you ready to see Hannah, Jake?" Lilly asked as we walked up to Hannah's dressing room door.

"Yeah, " I said. This is it. I'm going to prove it now that Miley is Hannah Montana. "Let's go."

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in." I heard a voice call from inside. It sounded like Miley's voice

Lilly opened the door and I expected to see Hannah, but instead I saw Miley standing inside her dressing room.

"Miley what are you doing here I asked


	2. Chapter 2

Miley's POV 

"Miley what are you doing here?" Jake asked when he saw me in Hannah Montana's dressing room, but he didn't sound surprised.

"Lilly you never said that Jake was coming with you to my concert whisper so only Lilly could hear even though I knew he would be coming with you." I said "Oh hey Jake surprise I guess."

"It's not really a surprise to me." He said

"What."

"Yeah I heard you and Lilly talking in the hallway after I asked you to go with me to your own concert. Lilly said that you had to tell me sometime that you are Hannah Montana."

"Good going Lilly" I said

"Thanks, oh sorry I didn't know he was standing there when we were talking."

"Well Jake now that you know you can't tell anyone about this. I don't want to be mobbed like you are everyday at school." I said

"You know I wish I'd thought of that. You can trust me not to tell anyone about you."

"Thanks Jake" I said kind of relieved.

"No Problem"

"You guys should get to your seats now I have to go on soon" as they left I pulled Jake into a light passionate kiss. We broke apart to the sound of a camera clicking. It was that paparazzi guy that first got a picture of me and Jackson.

"Now I have proof that Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan are going out."

"Oh no this isn't good. Everyone at school knows you asked me out and now they are going to think that you are a cheater." I said

"It'll be ok Miley we'll just tell everyone that-" Jake was cut off by my dad pulling me over to the stage entrance and saying that it was time to go on.

I sang The Best of Both worlds, Who said, I got Nerve, Just like you, and finally If we were a movie. I went into my dressing room and than I heard a knock and it turned out to be Jake.

"I have a question did you write that song If we were a movie for me? Because it all makes sense. With the talking cinematic and everyone being star struck." He asked

"Yeah I kinda did, but since you didn't know I was Hannah I thought you would never figure it out." I replied when I finished my sentence he pulled me into another kiss. This time the guy with the camera wasn't there. We moved onto the couch in the room and in no time we were making out only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Miley hurry up we have to get home" I heard my dad call.

"Ok I'll be right out." I heard him leave and gave Jake a quick kiss on the lips and went itno the bathroom to change into my Miley clothes. When I came out Lilly had come in and her and Jake were watching the TV. There was a news report on the kiss that Jake and I had before I went on stage.

"While at a Hannah Montana concert Jake and Hannah shared a sweet kiss just before she went on to perform." I heard just before Lilly saw me and turned off the newscast.

"So what are you going to do about that?" Lilly asked as we walked out to the out limos

"I don't know yet, but we'll come up with something won't we." I said

"Yes we will" Jake said as we parted to two different limos

"Bye Lilly. Bye Jake. I'll see you two tomorrow." I said just before they got into their limo.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday night- Miley's POV 

I was sitting at my computer doing research for the immigration report that we had to do for English class when a chorus of if we were a movie broke the silence. It was Jake calling.

"Hello" I said

"Hey Miley, I was wondering would meet me at the beach tomorrow at around 12pm I have something important to tell you" he said

"Yeah Jake I'll be there."

"Bye Miles" I loved when he called me that

"Bye Jake see you tomorrow." I hung up then went back to the computer and did more research. We had to have 25 note cards. It's not as easy as you think. They have to be the big size and there can be only 3 facts per card and they have to be done the right way or we would get points off. I had the hardest topic too. It was what were the hardships that Russian immigrants faced when they got to America. The bad thing about it is that the note cards were due on Monday and I only had 5 cards. This would be a good time for everyone to know that I am Hannah Montana, but I'm not ready for everyone to. I don't know what I'm going to do. I already have a C- in that class it might just be good for everyone to know. I turned off my computer then hopped into bed.

Saturday

I woke up to the sound of my dad calling me to get up. I looked at the clock and it was 11:35 I had to meet Jake at the beach in 25 minutes. I got downstairs with 5 minutes till I had to meet Jake. I ran out of the house yelling that I was going to the beach to see Jake. I found Jake sitting on a stool at Rico's. As soon as I got over to Jake I saw that he had a depressed look on his face.

"Hey Jake." I said

"Oh hey Miley I need to tell you something really important" he said sounding sad.

"Yeah I know I kind of got that from your phone call last night."

"Right, so what I wanted to tell you is that I have to go to Russia for a new movie that my agent signed me up for. I'll be gone longer than 4 months this time."

"How long are you going to be gone? Please don't tell me it's a year."

"Ok it's two years"

"WHAT" I yelled.

"Yeah I have to be in Russia for two whole years."

"You just came back from Romania how can you be going to Russia. Can you cancel? You probably don't want to cancel do you? It would be selfish of me to ask you to cancel." I said starting to get tears in my eyes.

"I did try to cancel, but they said I had to do this if I want to became as famous as the other movie stars. I gonna miss you so much when I'm away."

"When do you leave?" I said this time with tears rolling down my cheeks

"2:00 today."

"You leave at 2. That only leaves us with an hour together."

"Actually I have to leave here at 12:30. So that gives us a good 5 minutes with each other."

"I'm gonna miss you so much. Promise me you'll call, write, e-mail, text, IM anything so we can keep in touch. Wait what are you going to do about Zombie High?"

"They said that when we take the weekly break from the movie we can shoot Zombie High, but not in Malibu in Russia. Hey maybe I can convince the producers to let Hannah come back on the show so we can see each other."

"That's a great idea. Have them call me if I can come back. Maybe we'll be able to finish our kiss that we started but never finished."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," he said as he checked his watch. "I have to leave now Miley I'll miss you so much" then he gave me a quick kiss and left.

"Bye Jake I'll miss you." I said to know one seeing as Jake was half way to down the beach. I got up and walked back to my house.

"Hey Miles what's wrong" Robbie Ray asked as he saw me with tears pouring down my face. I just kept on walking to my room. I slammed my door as I walked in instantly signed on to the computer to see if Lilly was on. She was.

Mileysmiley has signed on

**mileysmiley:** hey lilly

**sk8ingchick: **hey miley whats up

**mileysmiley: **can you come over I need to talk to someone in person and not on the phone or online

**sk8ingchick: **yeah i'll be over in a couple minutes

Sk8ingchick has signed off

Just like she said Lilly was over in 2 minutes. I heard a knock on my door and a voice say to unlock it. So I unlocked it and Lilly came bursting through the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked as she plopped down onto my bed.

"Jake has to go away for another movie." I said getting tears in my eyes again.

"Another one he just came back from Romania 2 months ago. Where is he going this time?"

"He's going to Russia, but not only is he going away again but he is going to be gone for 2 years this time."

"I am so sorry Miles, but maybe you can go visit him over there."

"I might be able to because he said that he-" I was cut off by my Hannah phone ringing. "hello, this is Hannah."

"Hannah this is the producer of Zombie High calling to see if you would like to come back onto the show to finish your kiss with Jake. But we won't be shooting in Malibu we'll be in Russia because if you heard Jake has a new movie."

"Yeah I heard that somewhere" I grinning "I would love to come back onto the show, but I have to see if my manager says it's ok. Should I call you back when I get the answer?"

"Yeah that would be great. Talk to you later."

"Bye" I said as I hung up the phone.

"What was that about" Lilly asked

"Hannah was invited to go back on to Zombie High. Now I just have to see if my daddy says yes." I said as we walked down the steps

"Daddy guess who just got invited back on Zombie High?"

"Um Hannah Montana" he said

"The bad thing about it is that is being shot in Russia so I need your permission. Please can I go. Pretty please." I begged

A/N: i won't be writing more if i don't get more reviews not to be mean though.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to update without reviews but I so bored that I decided to write some more of this story. Enjoy chapter 4. Please review after you read this I'm begging you. Jk I'm not begging just please review

* * *

Still Miley's POV

"Daddy can I please go" I asked

"I don't know bud, you'll be alone in Russia because I won't be able to go," he replied

"Maybe Lilly can go with me then so I won't be alone and Jake is going to be there also. Please daddy,"

"Fine, but only if Lilly or Oliver can go. Is that ok with you Lilly?" turning to ask Lilly. She was already calling her mom to see if she can go.

"I can go Miley. When do we leave?" Lilly said excited.

"I don't know let me call back the producers to see." I said. I pulled put my phone and redialed the number. "Hello, this is Hannah Montana calling to say that I can come back on to the show."

"Great," said the producer, "you will come out in two weeks if that's ok."

"That's great, but do you think we could come out any sooner like say Monday?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Yes that'll work. You won't be filming until two weeks though."

"I know but when we get there we'd love to explore Russia or at least around where were staying."

"Ok I see what you mean. See you Monday or Tuesday. Bye Hannah."

"Bye." I said excited "We leave on Monday."

"That's when our note cards are due. Oh wait I know what your thinking." Miley shook her head in agreement.

"Come on lets go pack for RUSSIA," I said, "Do you think it is going to be cold there? I think we need to go to the mall."

"Yes, yes we do. To the mall," Lilly said. At the mall they bought all the clothes they would need to survive in Russia for about 3 weeks.

Monday came slowly for Miley and Lilly. They had their parents call the school to tell them that they would be out for a few weeks. Oliver knew that they were going to Russia. Yes he was upset that he wasn't going, but his mom said that he wasn't allowed to go to Russia without there being any parental supervision.

In the airport

"Flight 302 to Russia from Malibu now boarding," the flight atendent called.

"That's our flight let's go," I said

"This is going to be so much fun," Lilly said as we boraded the plane. "Whoa I've never sat in first class before. This is great."

"Come on Lola our seats are right here," I said pointing to 2 seats up front.

Meanwhile back in Malibu at school

Oliver's POV

"Oliver Oken," the sub said as he took attendence

"Here" I called wishing I was on the plane with Miley and Lilly.

"Miley Stewart," the sub called, "Miley Stewart," he called again

"Oh Mr. Harman, Miley and Lilly Truscott aren't here they are on a plane going somewhere right now," I said.

"Do you know where they are going?" a kid asked

"Yeah they're on their way to Russia," I said

"Hey that's where Jake Ryan is going," another one said

"So is Hannah Montana. It was said that she was leaving today as well," Ashley said. She and her best friend Amber were Miley, Lilly, and my enemies. "Her flight is number 302."

"How do you know that." I said. That's Miley's flight I said apparently out loud.

"Maybe Miley and Lilly will get to meet Hannah Montana," the kid said

"Somehow I dought that," I said in a whisper so that know one would hear, but Ashley did and asked why. "Well Miley would probably be sitting in second class not first like Hannah would be." I said wishing I had never brought up the subject of Miley going to Russia.

On the plane

Miley's POV

I sat in the plane listening to my ipod and looked over to Lilly only to see her fast asleep with her ipod dead.

"We will be landing soon so buckle your seat belts," the flight atendent said. So I woke Lilly up and told her that we were landing soon.

"Man my ipod died," she said looking at it. The plane landed and we got all are stuff together and got off the plane. Once we were in the airport we were greeted by none other than Jake Ryan.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again Miley's POV

"Hey Mil-I mean Hannah" Jake said fixing his mistake

"Hey Jake." I said.

"Ahem,"

"Oh I'm sorry hi Lola,"

"Hey Jake,"

"So Miley how was your flight?" he asked

"It was long and boring, but Lola here fell asleep like a minute after we got on to the plane."

"It was not a minute. More like 10 minutes thank you." Lilly said

"Lets get you to your hotel we're staying at the same one."

"Cool." I said. We got our stuff from the baggage return, which took like 10 minutes. It's the worst part of traveling on a plane. As we got out of the airport a limo pulled up and we got in and drove off. The ride to the hotel wasn't long, but it wasn't short. The hotel was beautiful. As soon as we got in we unpacked and I took a quick nap. Lilly was wide-awake because she slept for about 5 hours on the plane. I woke up to a banging coming from the door. It turned out Jake had a break from filming so he took Lilly and me to lunch. We ate the hotel restaurant. I had a ceaser salad, Lilly had a salad too, but it was a garden and Jake had a burger. After we were done eating Jake had to immediately get back to filming so Lilly and I went back to the hotel for a while.

Two weeks later

"Hey Miley get up we have to go to the studio now," Jake said as he was banging on the door.

"Ok I'm up just give me a few minutes to get ready," I said.

"Fine can I come in though?"

"Yeah sure." I said walking over to unlock the door. "Just sit down and make yourself comfortable," I said walking over to the bathroom to change. I came out a couple minutes later and Jake walked me to the studio.

"You look beautiful," Jake said as we were walking.

"Thanks," I said starting to blush. We got to the studio and Jake held the door open for me. He can be so sweet sometimes. The script had our kiss near the end of the episode. We practiced our lines for about an hour or two and then it was time to get some of it filmed. It only took about three days to shoot the whole episode so Jake and I had three and a half days to be together.

The next day

Jake's POV (finally lol)

Today I'm going to take Miley out for a special dinner. We are going to one of the nicest restaurants in Russia.

"I'm going to pick Miley up for dinner at 7:00 so make sure she is ready ok Lilly." I said

"Yeah, she'll love what you're going to do for her"

"Great. I knew you would know what she would like," I said excited for tonight. "I'll see you at 7."

A couple hours later it was time to get ready for my date with Miley. I put on the nicest tux I had. _I hope Miley likes this. _I thought as I was going to her room. I got to her room and knocked on the door. Miley answered the door in a beautiful red dress, just like the one she wore at the 70's dance.

"Wow Miley, you look really beautiful."

"Thanks. Lilly told me you have something special planned for me tonight?" she said.

"Yes I do. Your gonna love it." I said as we walked out to the limo. "We are going to the nicest restaurant here."


	6. AN

A/N: hey guys I'm thinking about deleting this story. I can't come up with any good ideas for whats going to happen next. Well I have one idea that I can't seem to write good. My brain is like dead because I have this state assesment that I have to the rest of this week and all of next week . Sometimes living in Pennsylvania sucks because of the PSSA's which we take every single year up untill we are a junior in high school, but most times it's good. Anyway if anyone has any ideas please tell me because I really don't want to have to delete this story. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I finally got an idea. I want to thank starcrossed.emma for giving me an idea or two. Here is chapter 6 enjoy. Please review after you read this. Thanks.

* * *

Miley's POV

Jake and I were finishing our dinner at one of the nicest restaurants in Russia. Jake and I each had this spaghetti type entrée that was really good. I knew this night was supposed to be perfect, but some things did go wrong. One thing was our waiter accidentally slipped on water, which was on the ground, and spilled our drinks all over my dress. And second there was this waitress that kept staring at Jake and she almost spilled our dinner on my dress. Other than those minor set backs I have to say the dinner went pretty well. Dessert was really good, it started with an e, but I couldn't pronounce it so I'm not even going to try.

"Are you ready for the second part of our date, Miley?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, where are we going now?" Miley said

"I'm taking you for moonlit walk so we can talk more without any interruptions."

"Aw, that is so sweet of you."

We walked out of the restaurant and headed down the sidewalk for our walk. We talked about how Miley had kept her secret and why she kept it from him. We talked about some random things too. As we were walking it started to lightly snow. It was after all a romantic night.

Regular POV

They were walking back to their hotel when Miley slipped on an ice patch. She fell and hit her head on the ground and passed out. Jake ran over to her and tried to wake her up, but he was unsuccessful. He called Lilly to get help from the hotel. She and an ambulance came to the scene and they were still unsuccessful in waking Miley up so they brought her to a nearby hospital.

Jake and Lilly were sitting in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. When the doctor finally came out of Miley's room Jake and Lilly ran up to him and started asking millions of questions. Lucky for them this doctor could speak some English so he was able to answer a few of their million questions.

"Miley is going to be just fine, but right now she is in a coma. There is a nurse in there right now monitoring her making sure she is just fine," the doctor said.

'Thank you doctor," Jake said. Then he turned to Lilly and said, "What are we going to do about Hannah. Everyone knows that her flight is scheduled for tomorrow and her dad is going to be worried sick when his daughter doesn't come home. We should call him."

"Way ahead of you Jake. I already called him and filled him in on all of the details. He said that he would try to get on a plane to here but he also may not. As to what to do with Hannah I think we should tell the doctor and put her wig on her then let the press go crazy with it. But I don't know if that is a good idea."

"Maybe Mr. Stewart will know what to do." Jake said as he pulled out his phone and dialed his phone. "Mr. Stewart, it's Jake."

"Hey Jake, is there any news on how Miley is?" Robbie Ray asked

"Not yet sir. I was wondering what we should do about Hannah."

"I will think of something Jake don't worry" Robbie Ray said.

* * *

This isn't a very great chapter. I just wanted to update. I'll have some better ones soon. 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I think this is a pretty good chapter. It's better than the last one. so enjoy chapter 7. please review. If anyone has any ideas please tell me them. thanks.

* * *

Jake's POV

Miley has been in the hospital for two days now and she still hasn't woken up. I decided to text Oliver to tell him what was going on because I don't think he knows yet. It was 11:30pm over here and I totally forgot about the time difference. I texted him _'Miley is in the hospital. She has been in a coma for two days now. I'm sorry if you didn't know, but we have been worried about her'._

Oliver's POV 

It was 1:00 o'clock and I was in English class when my phone goes off. I pull it out and notice everyone staring at me. "Do you mind, I'm trying to teach a class here, Mr.Oken," the teacher said angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I just got a text message from Jake," I said, "Can I read it? It might be important."

"Go ahead, but only because it's from Jake." The teacher said

I flipped open my phone and read _'Miley is in the hospital. She has been in a coma for two days now. I'm sorry if you didn't know, but we have been worried about her.'_ After I read the message I closed my phone and just sat there staring blankly into space. I couldn't believe what I had just read.  
"Mr. Oken, MR. OKEN," the teacher yelled, "is everything all right?" "What? Oh yeah. Do you mind if I just leave?" I asked 

"No just wait in the hallway. I want to talk to you." The teacher said

I realized something as I was getting up to leave the room. What were they going to do about Hannah Montana? So I got out my phone and replied back to Jake _'What are you guys doing about Hannah Montana?' _I was just about to send it when I hit the wall right beside the door. My phone fell and Ashley picked up to see what I was writing back.

"Why does your phone say _'What are you guys doing about Hannah Montana?'_" she asked.

"Um," is all I could get out.

"Wait a minute, is Miley Hannah Montana?" Amber said

"Um."

"She is isn't she," one kid said.

"Come with me Oliver," the teacher said. So I followed him outside the classroom and he closed the door. "Is there any thing you want to tell me Oliver?" he asked sounding a little bit worried.

"I can't say it so you can read it on my phone if you want." He nodded, so I put up the message that Jake sent me and handed my phone over to him. He gave me my phone back after a few seconds and asked about the Hannah Montana thing. "I don't know if I should tell you just yet. Let me call someone to see if Miley is ok first you can go back inside the classroom. I'll signal you to come back out when I know more, ok."

"That's fine with me. Just stay right here and don't go anywhere."

"Ok" I said as he went back into the room. As soon as the door closed I pulled out my phone again and dialed Mr. Stewarts number. "Hello Mr. Stewart," after he answered.

"Oliver? Aren't you in school now?" he said.

"Yeah I just got a message from Jake saying that Miley was in the hospital and I might have told everyone that Miley was Hannah Montana," I looked around the hall to make sure no one heard the last part.

"How?" he said

"Well I was walking out of the room and replying to Jake's message at the same time and before I sent the message I walked into the wall and my phone fell out of my hand and someone read what I wrote."

"What did you write?"

"'What are you guys doing about Hannah Montana' they read it aloud and now I think people might figure it out."  
"Well we might just have to tell people the truth."  
"I think we should wait till Miley wakes up then tell everyone, but I might have to tell our teacher. Oh is there any news on how Miley is doing?" "You go ahead and do that and there is no news yet just that she has been in a coma for two days."  
"Ok, thanks Mr. Stewart, bye"  
"Bye Oliver." After he said that I hung up and signaled for the teacher to come back out.  



	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the long update. I have to update every two weeks because I can't update on my mom's computer. I don't really like this chapter that much. read and review.

P.S. I can't wait for the week of April 23. why you ask. Hannah Montana premieres all that week. and for April 6. that is when Nobody's Perfect premieres. I'm sooooo excited

* * *

Oliver and his teacher were standing out in the hallway. He made a decision that he was not going to tell the teacher that Miley was Hannah Montana, but he did give information on Miley's condition. They walked back walked back into the classroom and Oliver was quickly bombarded with questions about Miley being Hannah Montana.

"Is Miley really Hannah Montana?"

"Do you know Hannah?"

Oliver's POV 

"Yes I know Hannah Montana. No Miley isn't Hannah Montana." I said. I didn't know what to do Miley is probably going to be really mad when she gets back. If she gets back for that matter. I didn't know whether to tell them that Miley is in the hospital or not so I didn't.

"Class, CLASS" the teacher yelled. "Can we please get back to our lesson."

The kids quickly went back to their seats and the teacher continued on with the lesson. All I could think of though was the fact that Miley was in the hospital and not knowing if she was going to live or not was just making me more upset.

Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Instead of going back to my house I ran over to Miley's house only to find Mr. Stewart on the phone. I knocked on the door and he signaled for me to come in. I walked in and soon he got off the phone. "Did you tell the teacher?" he asked

"No, it didn't feel right to tell him Miley's secret." I said back.

"Good, I just got off the phone with Jake and he said that there is still no word on if she is going to wake up or not," he said starting to get tears in his eyes. I could tell that he was worried knowing that his little girl was in the hospital and not waking up. "I called your mom and asked her if you could go with me and Jackson to Russia to see her and she said you could go, but she wanted to go with us."

"Thanks Mr. S. I'm going to head back to my house now so I can pack."

"I'll pick you and your mom up at 5:00 am sharp tomorrow morning so we can get to the airport."

"Ok see you then." I walked out of the house and walked back to my house. I was there within 5 or 6 minutes. I walked in and my mom just hugged me. I knew why she did so I just hugged her back. "Honey, I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's ok mom we'll see her tomorrow."

"So you talked to Mr. Stewart I presume?"

"Yeah I did. I better go pack my things now." With that I ran up to my room and started to pack.

Jake's POV

I was sitting in Miley's room just watching her. It has been three days now since Miley had her accident. Lilly came in the room and sat in the chair next to mine. "Jake, she is going to be alright I know it. She is a strong person. Mr. Stewart just called and said that he, Jackson, Oliver and Mrs. Oken will be coming here. They should be here in a few hours.

"That's great. I just wish Miley would wake up soon."

"I know Jake so do I. I'm going to leave you alone for now because I'm hungry. Do you want anything?" Lilly asked

"Nah. I'm good." I replied. Lilly left the room and I spoke to Miley's unconscious body. "Hey Miley, your dad is coming to see you. Oliver too and Jackson and Oliver's mom. Please wake up soon." I laid my head down on her bed and then felt the bed move a little.

"Jake," I heard a voice whisper. I picked up my head to see Miley's eyes open. "Jake is that you?" she spoke again.

"Yes Miley. It's me. I'm going to go get a doctor. I'll be right back," I said as I got up. "I need a doctor," I said as I got into the hallway. Our doctor came out of one of the rooms and said, "What's the problem?"

"Nothing is wrong, its just Miley woke up." I said back to the doctor.

"Good I'll go check on her." He walked into the room. I saw Lilly walking back down the hallway and I ran to her. "Miley woke up Lilly. She woke up," I said

"She did is she awake now?" Lilly asked

"I don't know the doctor just went into her room to check on her so I think we should just wait in the waiting room for now." I said

"Ok that's fine with me." Lilly said. Five minutes after we got into the waiting room Miley's dad walked into the hospital, Jackson, Oliver, and his mom following behind. Just then the doctor walked back in.

"Jake, you can go see her now," he said.

I walked over to Miley's dad and told him everything that had just happened. We all walked into Miley's room and found that she was sitting up and reading a magazine.

"Miley," her dad said when he ran over to her. "I've been so worried about you. How are you feeling Bud?"

"I'm feeling ok. What happened though?" she said

"You slipped on some ice and hit your head on the ground. You've been in a coma for three days now." Lilly said.

"Really? Three days? Are we back in Malibu?"

"No, we're still in Russia, but filming for the show has ended so you will be going back any day now," Jake said.

"Are you coming back too Jake?" Lilly said.

"I don't know I can. The movie producers might not let go back now." I said, "but I will call them and see if they can get someone new for my part." I said.

"Jake you don't have to come back. Stay here and do the part." This time it was Miley who spoke.

"Miley, I never wanted to come here in the first place. So I want to go home."

"What about being as famous as the other movie stars. Isn't that what you want?"

"No. I want to be with you I don't care about my fame if it means being away from you." By now everyone had left the room so it was just Miley and I talking. "I'm going to call the producers ok?"

"That's fine, as long as you know what your doing. I hope you know your giving up a big part in a movie just to be with me."

"I know Miley. It was hard for me to leave you to go to Romania and even harder for me to leave for Russia knowing that I was not going to see you for two years. I just want to be back in Malibu. I'm fine just taping Zombie High for now." I called the producers and they understood and they said that they were going to try to find someone else, but if they didn't there would be no movie because I defiantly wasn't coming back.

In a few days Miley was released from the hospital. The day after that they were off to Malibu again.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I had to get this in before I went back to my mom's house so it might be a little bad. please review.

* * *

Jake's POV

Miley was sitting next to on the plane as Hannah Montana. She was listening to her ipod and looking out the window of the plane. I looked down at her ipod and saw that she was listening to her song 'If we were a Movie'. I couldn't help but smile when I saw that just knowing that she wrote it for me. Miley turned her head and looked at me. "What are you smiling at?" she asked. Then she looked down at her ipod screen and saw what I saw. "Oh you saw what I was listening to," she said then paused her song and pulled out her headphones.

"Yup. I just love that song," I said still smiling.

"So are you really sure that you're happy with coming back to Malibu?" she asked.

"Miley how many times have I told you? Yes I'm happy that I'm going back to Malibu."

"You told me that a lot, but you're giving up a big part in a movie and I just wanted to make sure for about the millionth time."

"I know I'm giving up a big part, but I didn't want it in the first place. So that makes up for it," I said. "I'm sorry if I caused you to be in the hospital too."

"Jake why would you have caused me to be in the hospital?"

"Because it was part of the date that I planned for you."

"It's not your fault ok, if anything it was my fault. I saw the ice, but I still stepped on it," she said that then turned back to the window, put her earphones back in and unpaused her song.

I looked over to Lilly and Oliver who were sitting right next to each other. Lilly had her head on his chest and his head was on hers. Miley had always said that they would make a cute couple. I never realized until now that they actually do. A few seconds later I felt Miley put her head on my shoulder and I just let it be and soon I was drifting off to sleep myself.

A few hours later -Miley's POV

I was woken up to the sound off the pilot speaking over the intercom.

"We are about to land so passengers would you please buckle your seatbelts and put up your food trays." I woke Jake up and told him we were about to land. I looked over to Lilly and Oliver and saw that they were awake and had already put up their trays and were buckled up.

Oliver's POV

"Lilly, I have to tell you something," I said.

"What?" she said back

"I might have told everyone back at school that Miley is Hannah Montana." I said.

"You what. How could you? Miley is going to be so mad at you."

"Lilly hold on. I said I _might_ have, not did tell. Oh and you should have seen me at school when I _finally _got the news."

"What happened?" Lilly said eagerly

"When I got Jake's message I asked if I could be excused from the room and when I got up I was texting him back, but before I sent the message I hit the wall and my phone fell out of my hands. Everyone was laughing, but then Ashley picked up my phone and read what I wrote back and that's how I might have told Miley's secret." I explained.

"Oh are you ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine I was just in shock about hearing that Miley was in the hospital."

Jake's POV

The plane finally landed and I'm so happy to be back in Malibu. When we walked into the airport Miley and I were bombarded with fans and paparazzi. There were pictures taken of me having my arm around Miley's/ Hannah's waist and were asked so many questions.

"So it's true that you and Hannah are going out then?" one person said.

I looked over at Miley and she nodded so I said "Yes it is true that Hannah and I are going out. We have been since she came to Russia."

"What about the kiss at her concert before you both left to go to Russia?" another person asked.

"That was just a friendly kiss between friends at that point."

Then someone asked the question that I was not looking forward to.

"Why are you coming back a week after you were scheduled to Hannah?" said the first person.

"Well, I-I wanted to stay in Russia for a little bit longer to be with Jake," she replied coolly.

"And that brings me to why I am here to. I decided that I wasn't going to do the movie after all so I could concentrate on school and other things. And mostly I just wanted to be with Hannah here."

"Awe, that is so sweet of you. Do you mind if we get a few pictures of you two together?" said a female reporter.

"I don't mind. Do you Hannah?" I said.

"No, I don't mind." We posed for a few pictures and then were off to baggage claim. When we got there it only took about a minute for us to get our things. A few minutes later we had all of our baggage in the back of our limo and we were off to dropp everyone off.

* * *

A/N: your going to be in for a surprise in either the next chapter or the chapter after that. I don't know yet. 


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: It took me forever to figure out how to put this on. Fanfiction wouldn't let me update it regularly. Whatever as long as it's up right? Anyway enjoy the chapter and please review.

* * *

Jake's POV

I walked into my house and was greeted by my parents. My mom couldn't stop hugging me, but when she finally pulled away she started asking me questions. "Wait, why are you back so early? Are you not doing the movie anymore? Whatever your answer I'm so glad you're back," she said.

"Mom, I've decided that I was going to quit the movie. I did it because I didn't want to do it in the first place and I wanted to be with my girlfriend. Even though she isn't my girlfriend anymore, but I have a new one though," said back.

"Oh? And who is this girlfriend of yours now?" she asked getting interested

"I think you might know her by the name of Hannah Montana," I said grinning. "As you know she was in Russia with me filming Zombie High and things between us got a lot better than when she was first on. So I asked her out and she said yes."

"But what about this other girl?" my dad asked.

"Well the long distance thing wasn't working," I replied even though I new that Miley and I weren't going out when I first left. So I was practically lying to their faces and they didn't know because I am an actor. Ha imagine that. Anyway when they were finished asking me questions I went up to my room and just lied down on my bed and thought. I thought about everything that has happened the past few days.

Miley's POV

I am so happy that were back in Malibu, but even happier that Jake and I are going out, but only as Hannah and Jake. Tomorrow should be interesting considering that everyone in school knew that Jake liked me. Amber and Ashley will probably be all like 'oh Miley, did you hear that Jake is going out with Hannah Montana now? I knew he was to good for you', but what they don't know is that he didn't actually move on. You know what I have an idea, but I don't know if Jake will like it. So I called him.

The phone rang for a few seconds before he picked up. "Hey Miley," he said.

"Hey Jake, I think we should break up," I said grinning (A/N: Don't be mad at me yet. It is all part of Miley's brilliant plan. Just keep on reading and you'll know what going to happen).

"What? Why? Did I do anything wrong?" he said sounding a tad sad.

"Chill Jake, I'm talking about you and Hannah. I think that I would rather you go out with me as Miley not Hannah. I also have an idea of when to do it," I said giggling a bit.

"Oh, thank god Miley, you scared me there for a second. So what is your plan?" Jake sounded interested in what I had to say. I told him what we were going to do and he agreed on it. The next thing to do was play a little with Lilly. "Bye, Miley. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye Jake," I replied. Now it was time to call Lilly.

Once again it rang for a few seconds before there was an answer. "Hey Miley, what's up?"

"Hey Lilly I just called to tell you that Jake and I are breaking up." I put on a good sad sounding voice to make it sound convincing.

"What? You are? Why? What did he do?." The last part had a hint of anger in her voice.

I couldn't help it, I just broke out laughing. Really hard too. And I couldn't stop. I could tell that Lilly had a confused look on her face. "What are you laughing at?" she said confused.

"You," I said, "Jake and I aren't really breaking up for real, but we are as Hannah and Jake."

It was a couple seconds before she started to speak again."Oh, so what you're telling me is that Hannah and Jake are breaking up so you and Jake can go out?" she said finally starting to grasp the subject.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying." I said still laughing a bit. "We came up with a plan too on how we're going to do it." I told her the plan and she was so excited. We hung up after a few minutes of talking about random things and I called Oliver and told him about everything that was happening just so je wouldn't be left out, like always. Everything was set for tomorrow.

Tomorrow

I woke up and got through my usual morning routine, but all through it I had a huge headache. I figured it was from being in the hospital seeing as I did like crash my head against the ground. I got down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to the smell of dad's famous pancakes. As soon as I sat down Lilly came bursting through the front doors and sat down next to me at the counter grabbing my plate of pancakes. "Hey get your own," I said as she took them.

"It's ok bud, here ya go," my dad said as he headed me another plate, but that plate was quickly stolen by Jackson who had just walked into the kitchen.

"Why does everyone want _my _pancakes?" I asked as my dad put down yet another plate of pancakes in front of me. No one answered. "Whatever," I said as I stuck the fork in my mouth. Soon it was time to go to school and face what everyone had to say about Jake going out with Hannah Montana.

* * *

A/N: This chapter might have had the surprise, but I don't know if it really does, so just please review.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm so happy. I updated twice in two days. I haven't done that since I started the story. Anyway enjoy chapter 12. please review.

* * *

Lilly and Miley arrived at school ten minutes after they left Miley's house. Oliver and Jake who were sitting outside on a bench greeted them. When the boys reached them Jake went to put his arms around Miley, but she pushed him away because he wasn't dating _her_. So instead he just greeted her normally.

The four walked into the school and went to their lockers to get the books they needed for their first class. Miley and Lilly were just about to leave and go to homeroom when Amber and Ashley walked right up to them. "Hey Miley, Lilly. Did you guys hear the news?" Miley and Lilly knew what was coming so they just played along with the popular girls.

"No what?" Lilly said enthusiastically.

"Well, this is a picture of Hannah Montana and Jake in the airport with his arm around her waist. So that means that Jake has officially moved on from you to her, Miley," Amber said while holding up a magazine with her and Jake on the cover (her as Hannah of course). "Poor Miley, we all knew he was out of his mind for liking you," Ashley put in just before they walked away. And as always did that freaky finger thing "Ooh Tsss. Good to have you back." They walked away laughing.

"Ooh, I just want to hurt them so bad," Miley said. "They are going to eat their words when they find out that Jake and Hannah broke up after tonights concert (a/n: ha. A little preview of what's going to happen)."

"Yeah, they so are," Lilly, agreed as they walked into their homeroom. They sat down in their regular seats. Miley's was right behind Lilly's, diagonal from Oliver's and next to Jake's. Soon Jake walked in with Oliver in toe. The two sat down in their seats and instantly started talking to the girls.

"So, I saw that you guys were having a little conversation with Amber and Ashley earlier. I can only guess what that was about." Jake said.

"What?" Oliver said kind of confused.

All three of them just looked at him with a look of 'did you seriously just say that.' "Why are you looking at me like that?" he said. They all just turned around in their seats and shook their heads at his stupidity. Just then the teacher began to announce the morning announcements. Five minutes of quiet talking passed and the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom.

Miley's POV

The school day passed by uneventful like usual, except every time I would walk somewhere there was always whispering going on. I didn't care; no one knew what was going to happen later that night besides Jake, Lilly and Oliver. Lilly and I walked back to my house as Oliver took the bus and Jake rode in his limo.

It took about an hour or two to finish all of our homework when we got back to my house. At 6:00 it was time to get ready for the concert. Oliver couldn't go though. He was suddenly ground for not having his room cleaned up before his mom got home. At 7:00 Jake picked up Lilly and I and we were off to the concert with the plan set to go.

"So, are you ready to do this?" Jake asked as we pulled up in front of the concert place.

"Yeah. You know what? It's a good thing you know how to act because we have to make this real believable," I replied. We all just laughed at that. As soon as we stepped out of the limo cameras started flashing all over the place. They wanted to get a picture of the new celebrity couple or as they don't know the soon to be broken up couple. We got past all of the paparazzi and walked into my dressing room to get ready.

"Hannah to the stage in five," the announcer dude said.

"Jake come on we have to make it look like we were having an argument before I walk on stage." I said.

"Got ya," he replied as all of us stood up and walked to the door.

I walked out onto the stage and the music to 'I Got Nerve' started to play

_We haven't met, _

_And that's ok, _

_ cause you will be asking for me one day, _

_Don't want to wait- _

"Hannah can't we talk about this?" Jake said running onto the stage.

"Jake how many times do I have to tell you that we're through? Please can you get off the stage? We'll talk about this later." I replied.

"Why can't we talk about it now?"

"Because, I was just n the middle of a song. Listen go back and we'll talk about it after the show is over."

"No, you listen. I want to talk about it now," he said as he grabbed onto my arm. I slapped him straight across the face.

"Fine you want to talk now then ok. How could you kiss another girl? And don't say she kissed you 'cause I saw _you _lean in to kiss _her_." I said

"I don't know. It just happened. Please give me another chance," he said adding the puppy-dog pout, but I wasn't giving in.

"No, I don't know if I could trust you. You might as well go back to that girl you liked at your little public school."

"Fine. I truly am sorry though, Hannah," and with that Jake walked off the stage. I could see Lilly give me the thumbs up signaling a great act. I just smiled back. "Sorry, you guys had to see that," I said to the crowd. The music started playing again and the rest of the concert went well.

When I walked into my dressing room I heard Jake and Lilly apparently still talking about the little act we put on. "Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Miley, good acting out there," Jake said. He walked over to me a pulled me in for a kiss. We pulled back and I changed into some more comfortable clothes. When I got back out Jake had already left and there was a limo waiting for Lilly and I to bring us back home. She was staying over tonight, like she does after every concert, so we had to stop by her house to get her things. After staying up for another hour after we got home we fell asleep. Truth be told, tomorrow should be a great day.

* * *

A/N: Them breaking up didn't turn out how I planned it to, but overall I thought this chapter was good. Don't forget to review. 


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Yay!! Three chapters in three days. whatever, enjoy the chapter.

Oh and before I forget. to wolfwhisperer: yeah I am having document trouble, but just like youI figured out a way around it.

* * *

Miley's POV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I looked over at Lilly and found that she was still sound asleep. She is a very heavy sleeper; I mean she could sleep through anything. I shook her awake and then walked into the bathroom to get ready. When I walked back into my room I found that Lilly wasn't there. _She must've gone downstairs_. I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the sweet smelling aroma of my dad's pancakes. "Hey Bud, ya hungry?" he asked as I sat down at the counter right next to Lilly who was stuffing her face with pancake.

"Yeah, thank you," I said as he put a plate in front of me. We finished our food and soon it was time to head off to school and I couldn't be happier about it. All during the walk to school, Lilly was just talking about the concert last night. After about ten minutes the school came into view along with a crowd around someone I could only guess to be as Jake. When we got closer to the crowd there was a big commotion going on, so I figured it had to be Jake now.

"Why did you kiss another girl?" someone asked

"Who was the girl?" another person asked

"The girl was someone I met in Russia," he said looking straight at me. "But it meant nothing to me."

"So, who is the girl from your public school that Hannah mentioned during your fight at the concert last night?" the same person said.

"That would be her," Jake said smiling and pointing at me. So I walked up to him and pulled him away from the very large crowd. "I'm so glad Hannah and I broke up, because now I can date you for you and not someone else." He said when we reached the inside of our school.

"Me too Jake," I said back.

He leaned in kiss quickly kissed me and then turned and walked off in the other direction to his locker. I met up with Lilly at our lockers (right next to each others) and soon took out the books I needed for first period. Once again just as we were about to leave Amber and Ashley come up to us. "What do you want," Lilly said.

"We wanted to talk to Miley, alone if you don't mind." Amber said.

"No I don't mind. I'll just leave then, see you later Miles." She replied back. I waved. "What do guys want?" I said to them.

"We wanted to tell you that Hannah broke up with Jake." Ashley said, "but that doesn't mean that he likes you. Hannah said that girl back at school. So it could be any of us."

"First of all, I was at that concert. So I heard everything she and him said. And second of all, everyone here knows that Hannah was talking about me. I'm the only one he would talk to her about." I said

"How do you know that?" Amber said.

"How do I know what?" I said realizing what I had just said.

"Don't act stupid now. How do you know that he would talk about you with her? It's not like he would tell you that he did."

"Um, I don't know," I quickly said and then walked off to find Lilly.

"That was weird," I heard Ashley say, "maybe she really is Hannah Montana."

My eyes widened after I heard that. _How would they know? _I quickly figured it out-"Oliver Where is that boy? He and I need to talk." I said aloud.

"Where is who?" Lilly said.

"Oliver."

"Why?"

"When I was talking to Amber and Ashley, I let something slip out about how Jake would only talk about Miley with Hannah and they asked how I knew about it because Jake would never tell me did. So I quickly replied with 'I don't know' and walked off. But before I got to far away I heard them say 'Maybe she really is Hannah Montana'. So now I need to talk to him."

"Oh ok," she said, but in her voice it sounded like she knew something I didn't.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"What do you mean what do I know? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You are a very bad liar and we _both_ know it."

"Ok so maybe I do know something, but I think you should hear it from Oliver first,"

"Fine, do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, I saw him at his locker."

"Thanks, be right back." I walked out of the room and found Oliver at his locker like Lilly said. "What did you do?" I asked right as I got to his locker.

"Well hello to you too Miley. What do you mean what did I do?" he said

"Yeah hi, you know what I mean. Do you have any idea why Amber and Ashley would say 'maybe Miley really is Hannah Montana'?" he had a look of 'oh no' so I just glared at him. "Well, I'm waiting."

"Ok, well you see when I first got word of you being in the hospital I was a little out of it." He paused then started talking again. "I got a text from Jake saying that you were in there, so as I was walking out of the classroom I was texting him back, but instead of walking out of the door I hit the wall instead and my phone flew out of my hand and over to where Ashley was sitting. So she picked it up and read out loud to the class what was on my phone," he finished.

"And, what did your phone say?"

"What are you going to do about Hannah Montana."

"Great, thanks Oliver. My secret might as well have been told to the whole school."

"They might not know that you really are her. You know how stupid they can be."

"No Oliver, I think they know."

"Why?"

"Because I let something slip. Something that only Hannah would know. So I have a feeling that they know."

"They could be dumb and not think anything of it," Oliver said trying to get me to think more positively.

"You know what, you do have a point there, we'll just see how the rest of the day goes. Bye Oliver and thanks for telling me _now._"

"Your welcome." I just gave him a look. "Oh you were being sarcastic weren't you?"

"Yeah I was." I walked back to homeroom now dreading the rest of the day. Throughout the day I was trying to avoid Amber and Ashley like I usually do, but it was getting harder now because they were always trying to block my way in the halls or my seat in the classroom and when they would finally talk I would just ignore their questions. But when it came to lunch it was much harder to ignore them.

* * *

A/N: Once again not one of my best chapters, but as long as you guys like that's all that matters. Please review. 


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Sweet another chapter. Yay for me. Anyway enjoy the chapter. Please review

* * *

Lunch was the hardest time for me to try and avoid Amber and Ashley. They sat down at my table, both of them on either side of me. They took Lilly's seat. So she had to sit next to Oliver instead. "What do you guys want?" I said getting really angry.

"We want to get to know you. We've been so mean to you in the past. Maybe we can become friends." Amber said.

"WILL YOU GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!" I yelled. My voice resonated through the now quiet cafeteria. "I don't want to be your friend just because you _think_ I'm Hannah Montana. Just to inform you, I'M NOT, just leave me alone." I stormed out of the cafeteria and into the hallway starting to get a headache. Lilly walked out too about a minute after me.

"There's a big commotion in there now. They're saying that they have proof that you're Hannah Montana. I didn't stick around to hear what they had to say about it though." Lilly said.

"Oh yeah the only proof they have is that I said something only Hannah would know. It's getting harder and harder for me to keep my secret now. After a scene like that I don't know what is going to happen. I thinking about just letting them know."

"Miley you can't do that. You've worked so hard to keep it a secret. Just go with your plan from the beginning and tell everyone after we graduate high school."

"I don't know if that'll happen now. Everyone is going to be asking me about being Hannah and I know I'm going to let something slip out. It's my decision not yours so just leave me be," I was getting angrier and angrier by the second and I could tell Lilly could hear the anger in my voice. She turned around and I could've sworn I heard a sniffle, but she turned back around and looked fine. I was getting a major headache just now. It was probably from me yelling. I grabbed my head and I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker until I finally leaned against the lockers and slid down to the ground.

Lilly's POV

"Miley. MILEY!! Are you ok? Please answer me," I said. I was scared, I didn't know what to do so I ran back into the cafeteria and got Jake. "Jake, there's something wrong with Miley."

"What? What happened?" he said in a worried tone.

"I don't know. We were talking and she started to get angrier and then she held her head. The next thing I know she was sliding down the lockers to the ground."

"Where is she?"

"Out in the hall." We went out to where Miley was and Jake tried to get her to wake up again, but she wouldn't. "Jake I'll go get the nurse." I was running down the hall to the nurse's office and when I got close my teacher stopped me.

"What's the big rush Lilly?" he said.

"I have to get to the nurse." I said panting.

"Why did something happen?"

"Yeah, Miley. She crashed down onto the floor over by the cafeteria."

"Would this have anything to do with her being in the hospital?"

"I don't know it might. I never thought of that. Wait how did you know?"

"Oliver got a message from Jake saying that she was in the hospital and when we were out in the hall he showed me the message. Anyway you go get the nurse and I'll go over to Miley to see if she is ok. Go." I saw him turn and walk quickly down the hall to where Miley was and I continued running to the nurse. I ran into her office panting heavily. "What's wrong Lilly?" she was always good with names.

I slowly regained my breathing and told her. "Miley, she's down in the hallway on the ground."

"Bring me to her." The nurse said. We walked quickly to where Miley had fallen and found her still in the state she was in when I left her.

There was somewhat of a crowd forming around her, but our teacher only let Oliver, Jake, the nurse and me stay. "All of you, go to your classes." No one moved. "NOW," he yelled then everyone quickly scurried away. "I called an ambulance and they should be here soon." Just then we heard the sound of sirens getting closer to the school. A few minutes later the paramedics rushed into the school and started to check on Miley.

"What happened?" one of the two paramedics asked.

"Well, Lilly here," Jake said while pointing at me, "was talking to Miley and she slid to the ground."

"Can you tell us exactly what happened Lilly," said the other paramedic.

"Ok, there were these two girls who were giving Miley a hard time. They have been bothering her all day. And at lunch I guess she had enough of it so she started to yell. Then she stormed out of the cafeteria and I went out to talk to her. She was getting pretty mad, but then she grabbed onto her head, leaned against the lockers and slid to the ground." I said.

"Thanks, well it looks as though she just fainted from stress"

"She was in the hospital recently," our teacher put in.

"Why?" asked the first paramedic.

"We were walking down a street in Russia a few days ago and she slipped on some ice and hit her head hard against the ground. She was in a coma for about three days," Jake said.

"Well that changes things, her falling to the ground just now might have been a result of that, we're going to have to bring her to the hospital to run some tests. Someone call her parents and tell them what happened here and also that she is going to be in the hospital again." The nurse stood up and walked down the hall to the main office to call Miley's dad. The paramedics lifted Miley's body onto a stretcher and walked her out to the ambulance. Soon I could hear the sirens again, but this time they were getting softer not louder. The nurse came back and told us that she couldn't get a hold of Miley's dad. Jake and I ran out of the school and over to Miley's house. We grabbed the spare key from in the pot and walked in. We found that Mr. Stewart was in the shower so we waited downstairs for him.

He walked down the steps and jumped back when he saw Jake and I sitting on his couch. "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" he said.

"It's Miley-" I started.

"What happened to Miley?"

"She fainted in the hallway about half an hour ago and the paramedics brought her to the hospital to run test. They think it has something to do with her being in the hospital before. The nurse couldn't get a hold of you so we ran here to tell you." I finished.

"Is she ok? You two should call your parents and tell them I'm taking you guys out of school along with Oliver so we can go and see her. I'll call the school and tell them where you are." I called Oliver first and told him to come over to Miley's house then I told him to call his parents about what is happening. I then called my parents and so did Jake. Mr. Stewart came back a couple minutes later and soon Oliver walked in through the door. "Come on everyone." Mr. Stewart said. We all hopped into the car and he drove off to he hospital.


	15. random thing cause I was stupid

Yeah I was stupid and erased my previous author's note telling people how to update (even though fanfiction is working right again). so this is just something so people can review for the next chapter I put up in a few days or so.

I cannot wait for wednesday..ok well the whole week. brand new episodes of Hannah Montana, I only started with wednesday becasue I've seen the first two. anyway here is the thing that would be I guess considered an author's note.


	16. Chapter 14

A/N: hey guys sorry for the long wait, I couldn't quite figure out what to write, but I finally figured it out. So enjoy chapter 14.

* * *

Regular POV 

Lilly, Oliver, Jake and Mr. Stewart were all sitting in the hospital again. Jake had gotten up a few times to check on Miley and each time when he would walk to her room he pictured her sitting up in her bed reading a magazine, but every time he would walk in he would see the complete opposite. Every single time he walked into Miley's room she was just laying down in her bed with her eyes shut tightly. He would stay in there for a few minutes, talk to her a bit then leave and go back to where everyone else was and each time he got back they would look at him as if to say 'any news yet' and every time he would shake his head.

Hours and hours passed and they still hadn't gotten a response out of Miley, but that would all change in a matter of minutes. Again it was time for Jake to go in and check on Miley and once again he had that same picture in his mind, but just like all the times before she was just lying down in a sleeping state.

"Hey Miley, it's me Jake again," he started off. "Can you please make this time different from all of the others. Just give my hand a little squeeze to show you can hear me." He waited a few minutes expecting something to happen, but nothing did. He was just about to leave when he felt a sudden pressure on his hand.

Miley's POV

Why is it so dark? I can't see anything. I can hear things though. The only voice I hear is Jake's, but it always sounds so sad. He is always asking me to wake up and apparently I'm not because every time I hear his voice again it's always asking the same thing. But this time it was different, although he still said 'please wake up' he also added 'give me a sign that you can hear me.' I have been trying to over and over again, but I couldn't squeeze my hand even just a little bit, until now.

Jake's POV

Yes, yes!!! Miley did it. She squeezed my hand. I knew she could, I knew she could hear everything that was going on. I walked back out to the waiting room where Mr. Stewart, Lilly, and Oliver were sitting, waiting for me to come back with news. Usually there would be no news, but now there was. Everyone looked up with the same look on their faces this time instead of shaking my head I nodded it and there was a relieved look on all of their faces.

"What happened in there, Jake?" Lilly said.

"I walked in expecting the same response as always, but just as I was getting ready to leave I felt Miley gently squeeze my hand."

"I'm going in there," she said.

Lilly walked into Miley's room and saw she was still lying down with her eyes shut. She sat down on the edge of her bed and started to talk.

Miley's POV

Someone sat on the edge of my bed and soon a familiar voice rang through my ears. I instantly recognized the voice of my best friend. "Hey Miley, how ya doing? Jake said you squeezed his hand. That means your one step closer to waking up. Please wake up soon, I can't live with myself right now. Knowing that if I had just let you be and not make you more angry than you already were, you wouldn't be in here right now," she said sounding sad.

Lilly's POV

I sat there for a few minutes and was about to get up and go back to the guys when I heard a faint voice. "Lilly, what hap-happened?"

"Miley, you scared me and Jake. You were screaming at Amber and Ashley and you stormed out of the cafeteria, I ran after you and we got into an argument about telling people when you grabbed your head, leaned against the lockers and slid to the ground in the hallway." Lilly explained.

"Really? And it's not your fault I'm in here. If anything it would be my fault, I knew that I shouldn't have yelled, but I did anyway 'cause those two are so annoying sometimes. So don't blame yourself," Miley said. "Can you bring Jake in here? I need to talk to him."

"Ok, I'll go get him." I said.

"Thanks," I heard Miley say just as I left her room. I walked back to where the guys were. "Jake, I think you should go back to Miley's room," I said as I sat down next to Oliver.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just go," I said.

"Fine."

Jake's POV

_I wonder why Lilly wanted me to go back into Miley's room. _I walked back down the long hallway with the same picture in my head. I came to her door and took and took a deep breath before I reached for the doorknob. I opened the door expecting to see Miley lying down, but I didn't. I walked in and saw Miley sitting up in her bed reading a magazine. A smile spread across my face as I went and sat down in the chair next to Miley's bed.

"Hey Miley. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine," she replied in a soft voice, "but how are _you_?"

"Miley, you scared me. I was afraid that I was going to lose you for the second time in like a week. You know you shouldn't have been yelling."

"Jake I do know that, but those girls they are just and Oliver he is so…why did Oliver have to go and almost tell the whole school that I'm Hannah Montana. It is technically your fault, but I'm not blaming you."

"How is it _my _fault?" I asked confused.

"Well _you_ texted him in school, he read it and was replying, but he hit a wall and the phone went flying over to Ashley and she read what he wrote, something about what to do about Hannah, and-"

"Miley, don't over work yourself, ok? I'm just going to go have a little talk with Oliver, maybe go out for a little bit, but I'll be back soon." I left her room happy that she was awake, now to find Oliver.

* * *

did anyone else watch the new episode of Hannah Montana. personally I really only liked Tuesday's, Thursday's, and yesterdays episodes, but the other were good just not my favorites. anyway review review review. 


	17. Yet another Author's note

Ah!! I don't know what to write next. I've been trying to write the next chapter for days now, but it always comes out as crap to me. I can't decide if Jake should be mad at Oliver, but I do know something that Jake is going to do. I can't think right now, I've got to many tests coming up in school that I have to study for so if anyone has any ideas I would greatly appreciate them.


	18. Chapter 15

a/n: I'm finally putting the chapter up after like a super long wait, which I'm really sorry for.

* * *

Still Jake's POV 

I knew exactly where to find Oliver, I knew he would be sitting in the waiting room with Mr. Stewart and Lilly. "Oliver, do you mind if I talk to you for a little bit?" I asked as I reached the area in which they were sitting. I didn't know exactly what I was going to say, but one thing is for sure is that I wasn't going to punch him. It would be too stupid and there would definitely be a news report about it.

"Sure, I don't mind," he replied. We walked out to the front of the hospital and sat on the bench that was there. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

I still hadn't figured out exactly how I was going to tell him it was his fault, in my opinion, but I knew I had to soon. "Ok well, whose fault do you think it is that Miley is in the hospital?" I asked.

"Um…" he sat there for a few minutes thinking. "I would have to say partly my fault and partly your fault and maybe Amber and Ashley's too." Good I was glad he partly blamed himself. "Look, the only reason I said you was-"

"It's ok, I know. It _was me_ who sent you that message saying that Miley was in the hospital. Miley told me everything that you told her so I totally understand what's happening. I'm a little mad because you put Miley's secret at jeopardy, but I'm not like fully mad where I would just like slug you in the mouth right now."

"That's good to know. I can understand why you might be mad. I would be too if I was in your position."

"That's all I needed to say to you so you can go back inside now. I'll be right back I have to go somewhere."

"Where?"

"Just somewhere,"

"Fine," I watched Oliver walk back into the hospital and I set off for my next destination.

Regular POV

There were nurses in Miley's room checking up on her now that she was awake. They left the room after a while and Mr. Stewart went into her room. "So how are you feeling Bud?" he asked.

"I'm doing ok," Miley replied back to her father.

"That's good. I was so scared again Miley when I found out that you were in the hospital again."

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to. Those girls just wouldn't leave me alone after I made a mistake by letting something slip out of my mouth. Something that only Hannah would know. Uh…"

"It's ok Miles. Everything is going to be ok; maybe they won't figure anything out. Just let it pass and stay calm."

"Ok daddy, I'll try."

"I'm going to leave now, but I'll just be in the waiting room you probably want some alone time anyway."

"No; it's ok. I really don't want to be alone. It gets to like quiet when I'm alone."

"Fine, I'll tell Lilly to come in then."

"That's fine, but you don't have to leave either."

"No Miley. I do. I have plans tonight."

"Oh…Ok."

* * *

a/n: Ok this is probably the worst chapter ever. I seriously did not know what to write. If anyone has any ideas PLEASE tell me. thanks and of course don't forget to review. 


	19. Chapter 16

a/n: I know I haven't updated in a while, but it is finally up. This might be the last chapter I don't know.

* * *

"Oh…Ok," disappointment ran all throughout her voice. Robbie Ray quickly picked up on it.

"Bud, it's only a Hannah meeting. I can even cancel it if you want. I probably should-" Robbie said.

"No daddy. You don't have to cancel it. I'll be fine," Miley, said, disappointment still lingering in her words. "Do you have any idea of when I'll be able to get out of here?"

"No, I don't. I'll go find the doctor if you want." Miley nodded her head. Robbie left the room and walked down the hallway. He saw the doctor heading down the hall towards Miley's room. "I have a question for you doctor. Do you know when Miley will be able to get out of here?"

"Well Mr. Stewart all seems well with her right at the moment, so probably sometime tonight after the nurse is finished checking up on her," the doctor responded. The doctor walked away and into Miley's room. Before Robbie went back into her room he called the person in charge of the meeting and told them that he has to postpone the meeting for tomorrow.

The doctor left Miley's room a few minutes later and Robbie walked back in. "Hey Bud, did he tell you when you're allowed to leave?"

"Yup, so what about your meeting?"

"Postponed till tomorrow."

Meanwhile….

Jake was walking on the beach; hands in his pockets. He was thinking about all that had happened throughout the past two weeks. Everything was going wrong. Their first date; she slipped on ice and fell into a coma. Back at school, she passed out again. He was so worried.

Jake spent about an hour just sitting on the beach. He watched the sunset and couldn't help but think of _if we were a Movie._ He soon got up and walked back to the hospital. He got back just in time. Miley was being released when he walked through the sliding doors.

Everyone climbed into Robbie Ray's car and they drove off. Oliver and Lilly were the first two to be dropped off. So that left Jake sitting in the back seat. "Mr. Stewart, do you mind if I just go back to your house? I want to spend some time with Miley."

"That's fine with me Jake." Soon the car pulled into the driveway. Everyone got out and walked into the house.

"Miles, want to take a walk on the beach?" Jake asked after a while. They were sitting on the couch

"Jake it's 11:00 at night. You should probably be getting back to your house," Miley replied.

"I know, but I just want to be with you. There's this thing…this connection between you and me. It's almost as if I love you. Not as if, I do. I love you Miley Stewart."

"Jake we're only 15. I don't even know what true love is right now. But I do feel a connection between us too. I just don't know if it is love yet. You probably don't either"

"What happens when you see me?" Jake asked.

"What?"

"What happens? How do you feel?"

"I get this funny feeling in my stomach and I feel as if my knees would just give out and I would fall over. But I never do cause you're always there to keep me safe."

"I get the same feelings. I'm pretty sure that's love."

"Well if it is then I do love you." Jake scooted closer to Miley and leaned in to softly kiss her. It was like the world stopped. For the first time in two weeks everything seemed to be perfect.

* * *

a/n: review review review 


	20. Chapter 17

a/n: Ok so decided to make the story a little bit longer, but it will be ending soon, maybe within the next few chapters. Enjoy!!!

* * *

Jackson walked downstairs for a little midnight snack. When he got down there he found Miley and Jake lying down on the couch, both fast asleep. Jake's arm was lightly wrapped around her waist. _Should I wake them? _Jackson thought. _Not yet. _

He walked into the kitchen and to the fridge remembering he came down for a snack. _What to eat? Yum chocolate cake. _He quickly grabbed the last piece of chocolate cake and the milk carton. Trying to balance everything in his hands he closed the refrigerator door, a little too hard. The door slammed and the shelves broke. Slowly he opened the door again and with a loud CRASH everything came flying out.

Miley shot up. She looked around and found that she and Jake were on the couch. She then spotted Jackson in the kitchen. Carefully not to wake up Jake she got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Jackson, what did you do?" she said eyeing the mess of scattered food all over the floor.

"Nothing," Jackson dumbly answered.

"Then what is this all over the floor?"

"Don't say anything to Dad and I won't say anything about you and Jake just now."

"Deal." Miley walked back over to the couch and pulled a blanket over Jake. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and quietly made her way up to her room. It was about 2:00 in the morning when Miley finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning at 6 o'clock Miley's alarm went off. She woke up with a slight headache. Miley walked into her bathroom to take a quick shower before school that day. After about a 30-minute shower she grabbed a towel and stepped out in front of the sink. Miley brushed her teeth then walked back into her room to get dressed. She found the perfect outfit and quickly put it on. She grabbed her make-up bag and made her way back into the bathroom.

Robbie Ray walked into the kitchen only to find the food from his fridge all spread out on the floor. He didn't even notice that Jake was lying down asleep on the couch. "JACKSON!!" he yelled. Jake shot straight up. _Oh crap, _he thought. Robbie looked over surprised to see Jake sitting on the couch. "Jake, do mind telling me what you're still doing here boy?"

"I guess I fell asleep on your couch last night," he replied.

"Well I guess your parents are probably wondering where you are so I'll give them a call."

"Wait, are you not mad that I am still here?" Jake asked, slightly confused.

"Nah, you guys had a pretty hard day yesterday." Robbie said just before he walked out onto the patio and called Jake's parents.

A few minutes later Miley walked downstairs fully dressed, had her hair done and her make-up done as well. She found Jake wide-awake sitting on the couch. "Hey Jake, sleep well?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"I slept fine." He took her hand in his and lightly gave her a kiss.

"Oh get a room," Jackson said as he came down the steps. Miley pulled away and stuck her tongue out at him. Jackson froze when he saw the mess in the kitchen. "Oh no, has Dad been down here yet?"

Miley shrugged her shoulders as Jake nodded. Robbie Ray walked back in. "Care to explain this to me Jackson."

"Uh…Miley and Jake were asleep on the couch together last night," Jackson quickly said.

"Way to go blabbermouth." Miley shot glare in Jackson's direction.

"Is that true Miles?"

"Yeah, but shouldn't you be dealing with Jackson right now?"

"I'll deal with both of you after school. Jake ya might want to get ready."

"Ok, I'll be back down soon. Do you happen to have any extra toothbrushes?"

"I'll get one for you," Miley said. Jake followed Miley upstairs and into the hallway. She grabbed a toothbrush from the closet and handed it over to Jake, "here ya go."

"Thanks Miles." He gave her one last kiss before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Jake and Miley walked into their school and parted as they walked to their lockers. Miley found Lilly already at her locker. "Hey Miles, how are you feeling?" Lilly asked as Miley reached her locker.

"I'm fine, just a little headache when I woke up, but it's gone now." She replied. They were just about to leave when Amber and Ashley came up to them again. "Oh I can't deal with you right now." Miley left in a hurry walking off to homeroom. Lilly caught up with her just before Miley entered the room. Unfortunately amber and Ashley were in their homeroom so Miley couldn't avoid them any longer.

"Hey Miley, how are you feeling?" Ashley asked.

"Why do you care?" Miley said.

"Like we said yesterday we want to be your friend." Amber said.

"Oh please, you just want to be her friend because you _think _she is Hannah Montana," Lilly said.

"We don't _think_ she is, we _know_ she is."

"How, what makes you think I am. I only said something she would know. Big whoop. Oh crap."

"So you admit it?" Amber asked.

"Admit what?" Miley asked back.

"Don't play stupid with us again. You just admitted that you said something only _she _would know; one way or another we are going to prove that you are in fact Hannah Montana." With that the two popular girls walked over to their seats.

"Now Miley, don't get mad. Stay clam." Lilly said.

"I'm good. Not getting mad."

Just then right as the bell was about to ring Jake and Oliver walk in followed by the teacher. "Sit down boys," she said right after the bell rung. The boys took their usual seats.

The rest of the week went by and once again it was time for a Hannah concert. The four friends were all sitting in Hannah's dressing room. Each of them had on a disguise. Miley was trying to ease her mind, but she couldn't, too much had happened in the past week. During the sound check Miley was singing, but wasn't paying attention; she crashed right into one of her dancers and fell to the ground. "Miley are you ok?" Jake asked as he watched Miley pacing back and forth.

"Yeah I'm fine. Wha-what makes you think I'm not fine?"

"Oh nothing. It's just the fact that you only pace when something is bothering you."

"That is so not true."

"Yes it is," Oliver said.

"Not helping Oliver."

"Sorry."

Soon there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Miley called.

"Your manager with two fans." Robbie yelled on the other side of the door. Miley looked around making sure everyone had their disguises on. She went over to the door and opened it only to see…

* * *

Please review or I will stop it here. I would hate to have to do that though so just review. 


	21. Chapter 18

**A/n: Ok I am super sorry for the long wait. I couldn't figure out the right way to word this chapter. I've probably written and rewritten it like five to six times. Once again I apologize for the long wait and if you would please review, but no one is making you.**

_Soon there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Miley called_

"_Your manager with two fans." Robbie yelled on the other side of the door. Miley looked around making sure everyone had his or her disguises on. She went over to the door and opened it only to see…_Amber and Ashley.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe I'm actually meeting Hannah Montana!!" Ashley shrieked.

"Cool it Ashley," Amber said. "Hi Hannah, remember me?" she said turning towards Miley.

"Of course I do, Amber right?" Hannah said. Amber nodded. "So what brings you here tonight?"

"We just decided to come see your concert tonight. We just love your songs."

"Thanks. So do guys want to come in?" Hannah asked pretending to be nice.

First Amber walked in, and then Ashley followed by Hannah. She closed the door and walked over to her sofa. "So Amber how have you been?"

"I've been good. Oh and I kept my promise I made to you."

"Oh really? You've become a better person and you've bought a globe?" Hannah asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah, there is this girl at our school and Ashley and I have been trying to make friends with her and her friends, but they really don't want to be our friend. They claim that I only want to be her friend because I think that she's you. Which is so not true. How could someone like that hillbilly pull something like that off?" Hannah looked over to Lola and they both rolled their eyes.

"If you want to be her friend then why do you call her a hillbilly?" Lola asked.

"Cause she's from Tennessee," Ashley stated.

"_Ashley,_" Amber hissed.

"Do you have a problem with people from Tennessee, cause that _is_ my home town?" Hannah said.

"Oh no, never. As a matter of fact we'll stop calling her that from now on."

"Good. Now is that it?" Hannah asked.

"Pretty much."

Oliver leaned over to Jake and whispered "great story."

"You guys might want to go head to your seats. The concert will be starting soon." Amber and Ashley got up and headed for the door. "It was great meeting you Ashley and great seeing you again Amber."

The two popular girls made their way out of Hannah's dressing room and to their seats. "There has to be a way to trick her," said Amber.

"It's not like you can make her sing in front of the school," Ashley said.

"Ashley you're a genius."

"Really? So what's the plan?"

"Ugh." Amber walked towards her seat.

"What?" Ashley quickly followed Amber.

------------------

"Ugh…I hate them so much. Who knows what they are planning now." Miley said as she closed her dressing room door.

"What makes you think they are planning anything?" Oliver asked.

"Oh come on, don't be stupid Oliver. We all know they are coming up with a little evil plan in their heads as we speak," Miley shot back.

"True, true. So what are you going to do?"

"I. Don't. Know," Miley spat putting emphasis on each word.

"Gosh Miles, calm down," Lilly said.

"Sorry… Ok deep breaths…deep breaths," Miley said more to herself than anything else. She inhaled deeply and then slowly exhaled. "Okay…"

"Hannah Montana to stage," said a voice at the door. Miley walked out of the room and made her way to the entrance to the stage. She walked onstage greeted by the loud cheering emitting from the crowd. "Thank you all for coming out tonight. I'm going to start off with some new songs tonight. Enjoy!!" She yelled into the microphone. More cheering erupted from the crowd. The opening notes for Bigger Than Us blared through the speakers.

_"L.O.V.E, love_  
_L.O.V.E_

L.O.V.E, love  
_L.O.V.E_

_I see your face, I look in your eyes,  
what you feel is no surprise  
everyone needs somethin' to believe in…"_

A few more songs including: Nobody's Perfect, Make Some Noise, Life's What You Make It, One In A Million, True Friend, played along with a few of her older songs. "Thank you again for coming out and have a great night. Y'all are awesome." Miley made her way backstage again only to be greeted with smiles from all of her friends.

"Great job tonight Miles," Jake said after embracing Miley into a hug.

"Yeah, considering how bad you did at your sound check," Oliver muttered just loud enough for Miley to hear.

"Thanks Oliver," her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Anytime," he replied. Miley and the rest of them just laughed as they made their way out into the limo. Everyone was dropped off at their respectful houses except Lilly who was sleeping over at Miley's, like always after the concerts.

------------------

The weekend passed by uneventful as usual. The four of them did their usual things; hang out at the beach or the mall. Monday morning soon crept up on Miley and she knew Amber and Ashley were going to try something at school that day. Mr. Stewart dropped off Miley and Lilly at the front of the school. They walked in half expecting the whole student body to be whispering like usual when there was something new said by the two popular girls, but yet there was nothing of the sort…yet. _So far so good. No whispering, that's a good sign._ Miley thought. The day was uneventful and boring to say the least, that is until lunch.

Jake had just sat down at the normal table where Oliver, Miley and Lilly were already seated. Amber walked up to the table of course followed by Ashley. "So Miley I just figured something out."

"And what is that Amber?" Miley asked.

"Well I've never actually heard you sing."

"So, what's your point?"

"I thought it was clear? Obviously it wasn't, my bad. I want to hear you sing," Amber bluntly said.

"No," Miley said.

"What?" Amber said as though she was expecting it.

"No," Miley repeated.

"Why? Is it because you're too scared or because you actually are Hannah Montana?" Amber said with a smug smile on her face.

"I'm not going to give in to your little whims Amber," Miley started. Standing up she continued, "I, unlike a lot of people at this school, have a brain and don't listen to every freakin' thing you say. I'm not going to sing for you."

By now a few people had walked over to see what the commotion was.

"I knew it, you're just a coward. If your mother was alive-"

"Don't bring my mother into this," Miley said, her voice rising in anger. _Calm down Miley. No need to get angry…yet. Deep breathes. _Miley thought. And once again she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

"Why? What's wrong? Do you miss her?" Amber taunted.

"Amber just leave her along," Lilly yelled.

"No. Not… yet…she's almost at breaking point. I can tell," Amber breathed.

Miley's chest was rising and falling as she continued taking deep breaths. By now practically everyone had his or her eyes on Miley just waiting for her to answer.

"Name the time, the place and…the song," Miley finally let out.

"What are you doing?" Lilly hissed into Miley's ear.

"Ok, Friday night at the karaoke night and the song…hmm how about One in a Million by Hannah Montana?" Amber said. She leaned in close to Miley and whispered: "or should I say you," into Miley's ear.

"Fine, you'll get what you want again." Miley said. Amber smiled in triumph. Meanwhile Miley had picked up her lunch, threw it in the trash and walked out of the lunchroom still breathing deeply. Lilly, Oliver, and Jake soon followed glaring at Amber and Ashley as they walked by. They walked out of the room only to find Miley sitting against the lockers with her head buried into her hands. They could hear sobbing coming from Miley and each bent down next to her to comfort her.

"Miley, please talk to us," Jake pleaded. She shook her head still keeping in her hands. "Why? You can tell me, please."

"NO I CAN'T," Miley yelled, "you won't understand," her voice lowering down a bit. With that she stood up and stalked off down the hallway. She stopped at her locker to get her books and walked off in the direction of her next class, which included the three who were now standing where Miley just was. They each just looked at one another with somewhat worried looks on their faces. From that point on they knew the rest of the day was going to be spent trying to get Miley to talk to at least one of them. And they also knew the chances of _that_ was slim to none.

**Review and tell me how this chapter was, if you liked it or disliked it just tell me.**


	22. Chapter 22

Okay, okay I know I've been gone and haven't updated for like months, but the truth is the longer I've been away the longer my inspiration for my story had dwindled. So you can expect no more updates from me at all for this story anymore. I know you were all expecting this to be another update and I am truely, deeply sorry for bringing sad news, but the inspiration is gone. So I am offering something, if anyone is interested they can have my story. You can do anything to it, change the beginning chapters around so it's more grammaticly correct or anything, the only thing you can't do is change the premesis or the couple. So if anyone is interested, PM and the story is yours (first come first serve). But the thing is, if anyone doesn't PM me for it I can assure you all of my stories will be deleted within the next month (probably sometime around Christmas or New Year's) so if you want the story to stay up and you want it to keep going my suggestion to PM me and continue it yourself, 'cause I can garruntee the deletion of the stories. So with that being said I'm am really sorry and I love each and every person that has reviewed, but I just can't continue on with this story, so please, please someone PM for this 'cause I would hate to have to delete this.

For one last time, I'm really, really sorry. Thank you everyone who was a loyal reader and reviewer, thank you so much it always made my day reading your reviews; good or bad. I just want everyone to know how much it meant to have such loyal fans. So please if you really want the story up and you have good ideas for future chapters please PM me.

-AsIAmBeYourself 


End file.
